


But Darling, What If You Fly?

by akechi_goro_love_machine



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Jrock, Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Harems, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi_goro_love_machine/pseuds/akechi_goro_love_machine
Summary: Gackt, the lord of the kingdom of Minkai, imperial futsanglung, holder of grand magical power, in possession of a wing fetish...Wait, what?





	But Darling, What If You Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a VERY BRIEF implication of Gackt/Mana, but I didn't feel that it was important enough to tag, so consider this your warning. 
> 
> And without further ado, on with the fic!

Sometimes people say that Gackt has a wing fetish.

He laughs it off, of course, but sometimes he wonders.

Sometimes he’s fucking Hyde, running his fingers through the nephilim’s soft feathers and massaging the strange muscles there, the soft wings twitching beneath his fingertips as Hyde moans around Gackt’s cock, the dragon king grabbing onto his Hyde, his love collapsing on top of him in exhaustion and as the two bask in the afterglow, Gackt strokes his fingers through Hyde’s wings, a lazy smile on his face.

“You’ve really got a fixation on my wings, haven’t you?”

Gackt grins. “And what if I do?”

Hyde stretches out his wings, covering the two lovers like a nice feathery blanket. “It’s a bit of an odd fetish, don’t you think?”

Gackt sighs, running his fingers through Hyde’s perfect white feathers, so soft and pure. “Well, it’s a fetish for you. You really should be blessed that I have a fetish specifically for your pretty wings.”

_They really are pretty,_ Gackt thought. _So soft and elegant, perfectly sculpted and encased in the most wonderful feathers and attached to a wonderful man._

Hyde laughed under his breath.

“What?”

“Oh,” the nephilim covered his mouth, wrapping his legs around Gackt’s tail, “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sometimes, it’s late at night and Kami’s snuggled up next to him, his face in the crook of Gackt’s neck and his fingers are lightly tracing Kami’s butterfly wings, the texture smooth and light, the delicate things twitching away from his fingers, Kami subconsciously shifting his body away from him, mumbling under his breath.

Gackt grinned. Oh no, you don’t. His coils tightened around Kami, scaly fingers reaching towards the roots of his wings to touch the strange texture further, the moaning becoming less irritated and more aroused.

Kami started rutting on the side of Gackt’s tail, the papillon’s cock hardening as the royal dragon continued to rub his wings, slender fingers tracing delicate designs of purple and black as his lover continued to rut into the side of his tail, moaning so deliciously.

“G...Gack...whtryou...whatareyoudoin’?” Kami lifted his head up, feathery antenna twitching, his eyes half-open.

Gackt smiled. _Gods, you’re so cute when you’re sleepy._ “Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Kami wriggled into Gackt’s arms, shifting his wings closer to his lover’s hands.

“Mmmmm...yeah, ju...just keepdoin tha...that.”

_Did you even have to ask?_

Three well-placed strokes to the edges of his wings later, Kami was unable to say anything else.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes he’s relaxing in a dressing room, You changing in front of him, his leathery wings framing his slender body, his perfect ass. The incubus turned around, an assortment of golden jewelry resting on his chest.

“What do you think?”

Gackt sat up from his couch, his hand reaching out to stroke You’s cheek. “I like it…” His hand moved downward, from his cheek to the crook of his neck, reaching downwards to his shoulders, his scaly fingers scraping across the jeweled collar and tracing the bones of his batlike wings. “But I’d really prefer it if you took that-” he gestured to You’s pants. “Off.”

The incubus rolled his eyes. “Dirty old man.”

“You know you love me~”

You grasped Gackt’s hand, which was slowly wandering towards his ass. “You sure about that?”

Gackt laughed. “You wouldn’tve agreed to come here and be part of my harem if you didn’t like me, now would you.” His fingers traced along You’s wings, his short claws making You squirm under his touch.

“Gak-” You tried to move away, but his lover coiled around him, stroking his wings, alternating between feather-light touches and scraping with his claws against the incubus’s wings.

“Mmmm...Ah!”

The dragon looked up at his lover’s flushed face, relishing at the sight of You undone by a few simple touches. Fingers brushed against his waist, and Gackt felt fabric shift against his skin and scales.

You gave a seductive grin. “So you’re just going to have all the fun?”

Gackt laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes Gackt’s in the middle of a council meeting, lounging at the head of the table as his fellow council members droned on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

_Kill me._

And on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

_Kill me and burn my body as far away from this place as possible._

And on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

_Mmmmm, who is that pretty undead right there?_

Sitting directly to his left was a reaper, with skin as white as bone and pitch-black eyes, adorned in layers of the finest dark clothing that Gackt had ever seen. What really caught his eye, though, were the wings. Pure, elegant, bonelike protrusions shooting out of their back, slightly shifting every time the reaper wearing them moved in their chair.

And on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

Smooth, pure, elegant wings, the macabre and the beautiful all rolled up into one… Gackt’s fingers reached out, just to touch, _just one touch couldn’t hurt…_

_Shnkt!_

A cold metal edge pressed against Gackt’s throat faster than he could blink. The reaper was standing up, a scythe in their hand, a cold glint in their eyes.

If looks could kill… The dragon lowered his hand, the reaper slowly responding in turn, a death glare still in their eyes. I was just trying to…

“Now, if we could continue…”

_Thank the gods._ Both the reaper and Gackt sat down, the halls filling with droning tones once more.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The hell’d you grope that reaper’s wings for?”

Gackt rolled his eyes. “Am I required to justify myself to you?”

You grinned, showing off his fangs. “No reason. I was just wondering if we’d be getting a new brother-husband anytime soon.”

Kami dropped down from the rafters, his antennae twitching. “Did you say another husband?”

“Nope. Pretty thing shot me down faster than I could blink.”

Hyde suddenly inserted himself between the three men. “Wanted another vessel to satisfy your wing fetish?”

Gackt turned around, glaring at his lovers. “I do not have a wing fetish.”

The three men glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, some hidden secret passing between them.

“What?”

Hyde laughed. “Are you sure? I mean…”

Kami smiled. “You do like to stroke my wings a lot…”

You interjected. “And don’t think we haven’t noticed that you really like to do it when we fuck.”

Gackt’s eyes passed between the three men, from Hyde’s angelic wings to You’s batlike ones to Kami’s delicate jewels. _They are pretty, and I do love to stroke and touch and massage them, and I especially like doing it during se-_

_Oh no._

“I might have a fetish.”


End file.
